Revenge
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: Sadie's goal in life is to annoy her brother to no end. Carter's ambitions are to get back at his sister with a twist. Let the revenge commence!
1. Sadie: The Kissing Game

***WARNING! CORNINESS, LANGUAGE AND TYPOS! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ***** Hullo there! So this is a series of drabbles surrounding the life of Sadie and Carter after the end of the series. Each chapter/drabble is a different prank. Think of the Youtube series PrankvsPrank… it's a bit like that. I don't know when updates will be and I don't know how long the story is. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Reviews will always and forever be loved! Thanks! -BBH**

* * *

Sadie: The Kissing Game

What the hell was my brother doing making out with Zia instead of training or reading a stupid book?

This is my brother. MY BROTHER! I'm the one who sneaks kisses from people when backs are turned. He's supposed to be the idiot that's too naïve to do anything, even if he has a girlfriend.

And Zia. This is my friend-ish person Zia, who spends half of her time in Egypt and half of her time trying to be a 'normal' girl (and failing) with my brother. Relationships don't bother me, but Carter does. We were born like that. It's part of the package.

I am his sister, though, and that meant I couldn't allow that to happen.

I wasn't going to keep watching him suck face. Time to take action.

This was the best part.

I ran into my room and looked under my bed, where I kept everything I could to annoy my brother. What could I use? There wasn't any way I could get them to break apart long enough to make them eat something other than the other persons spit. I could do something to hurt them, or I could always cast a spell. Or set Freak out on them, but then again, Freak was Carter's pet. He didn't like me that much.

But no, I had an idea.

I grabbed the firecrackers and a lighter, because I didn't trust myself to not set the building on fire.

When I returned, they were in their same position. I made a face and tiptoed quietly to the wall. Their eyes were closed and their lips were smacking so loud that they clearly didn't hear me, and if they did, they didn't care.

Annoying Carter was like water. I couldn't live without it.

I set the firecrackers along the wall and trailed them along so that they went around the corner. They wouldn't see me from there. I flicked the lighter and set it against the string. After that I stood back and prepared to hear my brother piss himself.

BANG! BANG! BANG! They went off like gunshots. Carter screamed like a little girl and I looked around the corner to see Zia on the ground, eyes wide, and Carter doing a little kids potty dance. Zia blinked like she couldn't believe what Carter had done. He was going to be in trouble with her.

Carter looked like he had died a little. He was slouched against the wall.

I laughed.

"SADIE!"

My cover was blown, but hey, who else would've done that?


	2. Carter: Hot Head

Carter: Hot Head

Sadie wanted to play like that? Well, then let the revenge begin.

I took a deep breath and walked up to her outside. She was watching Phillip swim around while eating a chicken wrap, listening to music, and texting her friends back in England on her brand new iPhone she'd stolen-oh, excuse me, 'borrowed' indefinitely. That's how she put it.

I wondered briefly how girls could do so many things at once. But as I walked up behind her, she didn't seem to notice me. Not that she probably cared too. If she could keep me tied up in my room all year long so that she wouldn't have to see me, she probably would do so. With love, of course.

After the prank she had pulled on me it was time to get even. I could still remember freaking out after she made the firecrackers blow. And when I'd pushed Zia down... well, she hadn't exactly been very happy afterwards.

"Seriously, Carter?" she'd demanded, brushing the dust from the ground off her clothes.

I'd tried to say something, but she'd turned and walked away.

Sadie had been laughing.

"SADIE!" I'd yelled.

It was ON!

"Sadie," I said, tapping her shoulder. She took out her earbuds a looked at me, clearly not wanting to talk. So instead of saying anything, she arched a brow. I sighed. "Walt said he needed you for something. He's in the library."

There were only two golden words to get Sadie to do anything: Walt and Anubis. Even though they were the same person, but saying Wanubis was weird.

She jumped up, everything else forgotten, and searched for her boyfriend. The minute she was gone, I reached into the Duat and pulled out a small tub of wasabi. Smiling to myself, I undid the wrap and piled it on. There was so much that my nose burned just looking at it, but I finished the job and folded it back together. You wouldn't know anything had happened.

But so much had.

Soon, I heard footsteps again, and she was yelling, "Carter! You're such a liar!" Before she could see me I ran around on the patio so that I was hidden.

When she ended up at the crime scene, I could just see a very angry look on her face. I smiled victoriously. She sighed and sat down. Soon, she was back into her previous position of texting and listening to music while paying attention to Phillip. She didn't notice me watching.

She took a big bite of her wrap.

SCORE!

And after a few moments and a swallow, her mouth started moving slower. She coughed and then threw her phone so far that it landed in Phillip's pool. Ha, this day just kept getting better. But the wasabi seemed hot then, but it hadn't fully set in. She had no idea how hot it was going to be.

I rounded the corner and strode up next to her. "Why, what happened, Sadie? Eat something bad?"

"SHIT!" she screamed, fanning her mouth and looking for something to drink, but there wasn't anything around. She was screaming and running in circles like it would somehow help her. But the burning would not be defused. Tears were running down her face and it looked like she was having trouble catching her breath.

"CARTER!" she shrieked in mid-pant. She was stomping her feet on the ground like a two year old who hadn't gotten the right kind of ice cream. "YOU BASTARD!"

I laughed and laughed. "Karma sucks doesn't it?"

Her dark gaze was all the confirmation I needed.


	3. Sadie: Bubble Bath

Sadie: Bubble Bath

What kind of fifteen year old magician takes baths? Well, apparently, my brother, the chicken god-thing that he is.

It was a dark secret that he didn't share with anyone, but me, being the amazing sister/spy that I am... I have a few ways to find out things like that. I'm pretty sure he even had the same rubber duck with him that he had when he was three years old.

He needed to man up and take a shower.

Oh, but first, there had to be a little revenge...

Insects were not my favorite things, and the gods and goddesses that protected them were not my favorites. A lot of the younger kids at the Brooklyn House loved the creepy crawlers though, and in exchange for a chocolate cupcake, I had a little box full of water bugs and garden spiders.

Could he get hurt? Yes.

Could he die? Eh... I didn't do that much research.

Would it be worth it? Most definitely.

Insert my evil laugh here. With a smiley face.

The snores were the first indications that he was completely passed out in the bathroom, and I was just walking down the hallway. I twisted the doorknob. Locked. Shit. Well, me being the amazing, spunky girl that I was, I had no trouble casting a simple spell, and voila. The door creaked open.

Bubbles were a life saver. I didn't see any of _that_, but I could see from his chest-up. His afro was dripping on the edges. He had a magazine lying on the top of his head. Thankfully, it was Cosmopolitan or anything, because if it had been, I would've put the bugs in his mouth.

Ha, that would have to wait until next time.

It actually was a mag about anime, which I found very odd for my brother, because I hadn't guessed he was into that stuff. Chuckling, I opened up the box.

Nearly dropping it, I eyed the bug. Ew, ew, ew! They were so gross. I wasn't a girl to normally have little freak outs, but bugs were a big no-no for me.

I dumped the entire box into the water.

He didn't wake up, but soon he would.

Soon.

But one thing I lacked was patience, so I picked up and handful of bubbles and smeared them across his face. He woke up in an instant and freaked when he saw me leaning over him. "What the hell, Sadie?" he yelled, slapping me on the arm with the magazine. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Paybacks a bitch, huh?" I laughed, backing away slowly. He didn't seem to realize what I meant until one water bug began to crawl up his arm, ever so slowly.

He jumped out of the tub with a shriek. I adverted my eyes quickly as I ran from the room.

That's why you don't mess with Sadie Kane.


	4. Carter: Spidey Girl!

Carter: Spidey Girl!

So Sadie likes to play with bugs? She asked for it.

With a smile so evil it could kill, I carried the box into Sadie's room. She was asleep, thank Horus, because if she ever caught me walking into her room... well, let's just say that last time we did that it didn't end pretty.

It was the middle of the night, though, so I expected her to be passed out. If she had been out with Walt/Anubis, I would've had to go all chicken god on him, which wouldn't have ended nicely. I'd already caught them together more times than I wanted to admit and it didn't do good for my nerves. I don't care if she's a teenager now.

I'm her older brother. That gives me all the rights to embarrass her... and prank her.

Sadie snores like a middle aged woman in a Nyquil commercial. Even if she wanted to hear my footsteps she wouldn't be able to.

Inside my box was a tarantula (fangs removed. I'm not going to hurt her). The spider was huge, probably as big as Sadie's hand. This was going to be a very unpleasant surprise for her, and I looked forward to it so much.

Once I reached her side, I dumped the box upside down right on her face. The spider launched itself out and landed on her.

She woke up immediately, her eyes meeting eight others, while I just grinned down at her.

Sadie screamed like an axe murderer was chasing her. She jumped off of the bed and started spinning around in circle, jumping up and down, and slapping her face pretty violently, all at the same time. I couldn't conceal my laughter any longer; it burst out of me in great waves.

That's when she finally noticed that I was in the room.

"You are going to die!" she yelled in between fits of screams. She turned her back to me and I saw the spider still crawling along her shoulder. She shrieked when she realized it was still there, but there was still that murderous glare in her eyes.

I was so screwed.


	5. Sadie: Lip Locked

Sadie: Lip Locked

I was done with little crawling bugs in my hair. I was done with wasabi on my food. I was done with my brother pulling pranks on me.

This prank would be the epitome of a lip lock.

And if he was as smart as everyone gave him credit for, then he would get the gist of my message and back the fuck off. I was done playing around with cockroaches and spiders and spicy foods. Like hell he was going to do something like that again.

I freaking dared him to try something. He would wake up way down 'there' with Dad and Mom if he did.

It wasn't that hard to do this prank either. On the days that Zia was here, she and Carter couldn't stay away from one another. It was gross, them always together making out and touching each other.

THERE ARE FREAKING KIDS! I wanted to yell.

The first moment I saw the two of them embrace, I took my wand and staff out and casted a freaking powerful binding spell. Not on their arms, which were groping each other oh so disgustingly.

No, I put it on their lips. They would still be able to breath through their noses, but their lips wouldn't come apart for about an hour.

This was gonna be a whole lot of awkward, and I was going to enjoy it so much.

They both immediately knew something was wrong. They stopped kissing as much as they could and tried to pull away from one another, but that wasn't going to happen. Carter and Zia turned their eyes towards me, because that was about all they could do.

I gave them a little wave. "DO YOU GET MY MESSAGE NOW BRO?"

Carter's face turned reddish and he looked as pissed as my teacher at school did everyday when I walked through the door. Zia looked equally pissed at Carter and me, because this wasn't the first time I'd done a curse that involved kissing on them.

"Huh?" I asked. "What was that? I couldn't understand you! Try speaking more clearly."

My brother gave me a very mean gesture, which I returned, and then I turned and walked away. I think the two lovebirds needed some alone time.

I smiled wickedly. Team Sadie-3. Team Carter-2

Take that!


End file.
